Season 3 promotion
by RedHawk09
Summary: Wally's death has hit everyone hard, but not as hard Nightwing. However, he has learned from his past mistakes, and wants to be sure that they have truly lost him. However he finds something that turns his whole world upside down.


Episode 1: New Beginning From An End

* * *

**Hey fans it's me Redhawk09 and my buddy Mayhemlaw, although this probably his first fanfic he was a major help in writing this fic. He and I big Young Justice fans, and have some decent knowledge of DC comics, so we decided we would make this story while we have nothing to do. He will be doing a good chunk of the story cause I still have some other fics that must be attended to. Also this story will have some Chalant, Spitfire, Supermartian, maybe AquaRocket (personally I don't like the pairing that much) and our OC pairings. I would also like to say that you will be able to read this story under both our accounts (maybe) I'll try and make it all happen. Also if you guys want I can post the designs for our original characters. Also if you want to understand some of the "strange" references I make, read my other fics.**

**(Mayhemlaw) Hey guys! I know you don't know me, but I'm Mayhemlaw and this is the first time i've ever really made anything on here. I'm hoping to change that real soon and write more, I thank you all for your support of my friend's writing and for this story.**

* * *

Nightwing limped over to the zeta tubes, all he wanted right now was to go back home and stay there for a while. He wanted to get far away everyone, he couldn't stand to talk to them, especially Artemis. He felt an overwhelming amount of guilt, about Wally. His best friend had just died, and he had nothing to say. No words of comfort, or words of advice. It felt like it was all his fault. He knew they would say not to blame himself, but he didn't want to hear it. He knew deep down that it WAS his fault. How could he face his friends after he had caused the death of his bestfriend? And the worst part of it all, he could faced the woman he loved, Zatanna. He could face her of all people. He knew she would try to comfort him and try to tell that it would be alright and that somehow, someway, everything would be alright. But he didn't want to hear it, ANY of it. There was only one thing that he really wanted right now, make sure that Wally was really dead. The last time he didn't check if someone was truly dead, it ended it up biting him the ass big time. Jason Todd, aka, The RedHood, murderous vigilante/crime-lord, and everything that Jason knows, Nightwing had taught him. (If you guys wish to understand this reference please read my fic "The Lazarous Effect") He had to be sure that Wally was truly dead, so before returning to his home, he would make a quick stop at please Wally died. He was about to leave through the Zeta tubes, but Robin ran over and grabbed his hand before he could. A look of concern across his face.

"Where are you going, Dick?" When Nightwing said nothing Robin's look of concern changed to worry. "Dick, I'm worried about you. Look, I know Wally was your friend, but you can't go. We need you. He's not the first to fall, and he most certainly won't be the last. If you go, we won't have as much a chance to keep the casualties down. We need you. We're your team." Nightwing just looked at him for a moment, in disbelief, how could Tim think that. It was because of him that he was new the Robin, if he had done his damn job right Jason wouldn't have died. Another reason as to why he had to leave. When Kaldur had led the team, he never lost a single man or woman, Tula's death was because Nightwing was in charge of the mission. He didn't want to dump that on Tim, but Tim needed to know that him leaving for a while was for the best.

"Sorry Robin," he said rather coldly, "But the Team is in better hands with Kaldur than me. Plus Wally was more than just my friend. He was my brother, so I'm sorry if I can't just get back to work like nothing happen. Alright? I need time. I need to mourn. Trust me Tim, some time away will do me and the Team some good. I'm sorry. Goodbye." And with that he left, walking towards to the zeta-tubes. He entered in the coordinates, to where Wally had died, into his own jet he called the "Night-jet", he need to make sure before he could started mourning him. walked through the

Nightwing walked to through the zeta-tube reminding himself that he had to do this, and not to look back. He closed his eyes as the tube began to light up, opening them after walking out into his new hide-out. He walked straight to his Jet activated the auto-pilot and sat down. He suddenly began to feel the need for sleep, something he had ignored for the last couple of days. He gave into the sleep, it was dreamless like most of them, soon he was awaken by the computerized voice in his jet. "You have arrived at your destination." He unhooked himself from the pilots seat, and exited the jet. He took a deep, visible, breath as he examined the landscape around him. It all seemed...bare. No ash, no body, no marks. Almost as if nothing had happened. As if the death of his best friend had been nothing but a nightmare. He kneed down, trying to get a closer look, and took a sample of the snow to study. Luckily the time that he had spent spent as Batman, a few months ago, had not been in vain, he had been able to connect his wrist-computer to the bat-computer. Plus he had been able to add a new scanner to his wrist-computer, one that would be able to scan skin flakes. He scanned the sample, he waited, although to him it felt like forever, this sample would provide the answers that he need to have answered. The computer soon let out of the deep, that let him know that the answer had been founded. He pulled up the results, and what he saw, to say it shocked him would be an understatement.

The results showed that the snow had samples of particles were not too different from the Zeta-beam particles they used to teleport. There was something else there to. Some kind of element he had never encountered before, and that worried him. But it made him wonder, was it all possible his best friend wasn't really dead? If he wasn't dead then where was he? He ran simulation on his computer, the simulation showed that someone like Wally, or any other speedster, were to be exposed to this strange new radiation, a person would have been teleported. But to where? Or when? That was the major question, and answering it would help him find Wally. Then he heard the subtle sound of someone sneaking up behind him.

The years of training took over and he turned with wing ding in hand ready to defend himself, but stopped when he saw it was Zatanna. "Jeez, Zatanna you shouldn't sneak up on me like that," he laughed a bit but stop when he saw the tears in her eyes, and instantly he feels regret. Zatanna was worried sick about him, she knew how close he and Wally were, and she wanted to be there to comfort him in his time of pain. She didn't say a word, just ran up and hugged him tightly. Tears flowing. He hugged her back, holding her close. "I'm sorry Zatanna. I know you're worried, but I'm fine."

"No you're not! Dick, you don't have to hide your feelings from me. I know you have to act tough in front of everyone, but not me! You just lost your best friend, it's okay to feel sad. Please open up to me Dick."

Dick shook his head. "Zatanna, i'm-"

She kissed him before he could even finish trying to deny his feelings. He bent to her will and kissed her back. He pulled away from her and looked away. "I can't stay Zatanna. I've made a lot of mistakes as a leader, but causing my bestfriend to just...disappear is too much. I didn't just fail Wally, I failed the team, and I failed myself. As a leader, and a friend I failed! How can I face the others knowing that? Dear god, how could I face Artemis after that? I can't forgive myself until I make it right."

"Dick," Zatanna said pulling his head so it rested over hers. "You don't have to punish yourself. Sure, you've made a mistake, but you're human. Even superheroes get it wrong sometimes. You don't have to exile yourself, and you don't have to hide your feelings. We're your friends we'll get through it together." He lost it, he finally let his walls down. He cried, he cried in what felt like a lifetime. He fell to his knees, hands covering his hands over his face. He felt Zatanna's hands slide over his and pull them from his face. She took off his mask, and stared at his eyes. He saw she was on her knees staring at him. Her face had compassion, and sympathy were drawn on her face. "We'll get through this together Dick. Just let me be here for you." He leaned in, and kissed her. He loved her.

Zatanna pulled her lips away from his. "Let's go home Dick. Please. Everyone's worried about you. Let's go back to the team. They need you as their leader." He pulled away quickly, he gave her a look she had never seen before, a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"I can't Zee," he spoke up, "I just found evidence that Wally may still be alive."

Zatanna gave him a wide eyed look. "Dick, are you sure? That's great! We have to go back now! We can tell everyone, and the league can send help out too find him!" She was about to run to his Jet, but he stopped her. She looked at him confused, and utterly shocked.

"No Zee not yet," he said, "Right now getting Wally back is by far a long shot. Unless we take sometime to figure this out, we're just giving the other false hope."

"But still, the League has some of the best resources available. They are the perfect people to study this." He nodded slowly.

"You're right," he said, "But you're forgetting that Batman is in charge of the League. And Batman does nothing without a damned good reason, or good solid evidence. That's just who he is, Zee. Even with what I've found, the chances of Wally being alive are slim, and that putting it mildly," he said coldly, "We need to take a step back and try to figure out a way by ourselves for a while." He hadn't meant to sound so cold, but it was the truth, and there was also another reason he wanted to hold off this information for a while, he didn't want to upset Artemis.

Zatanna didn't like it, but she knew that Dick was right; he usually was. Yet she couldn't help but shake the feeling that they were about to do something beyond wrong. But she nodded slowly, as Dick put his mask back on. "Alright," she sighed, "What do we do first?"

He motioned for his jet with his head, and extended his hand to her. She took it, and they left in his jet, heading off into the vast unknown. Neither one even slightly aware of the danger they had set in motion.

* * *

**Alright this part will be in episode two of our series but it will be under Mayhems name so look out for it.**


End file.
